One Very Special Phone Call
by charn14
Summary: AU: Jerome and Mara are fourteen, and Mara has a secret. Will it get out? One shot.


**(A/N): OK, first off, I am completely and utterly sorry to everyone! My life has just been so hectic lately! I just moved and we're still trying to be settled in and school is completely confusing and just-ah! So so so so so sooooo sorry, guys. **

**Anyway, I'm writing this in honor of something very special that happened to me recently that causes me to get butterflies every time I think of it. =D**

Mara paced around her room, utterly mortified. How could Amber do that? She trusted her with that secret like her life depended on it, and she just threw it away? Mara could just tell by the way Amber gave her that look and the way that Jerome shook his head that Amber told him.

Mara slumped down on her bed, her wobbly legs no longer able to hold her up. She was shaking with embarrassment as the entire ordeal flooded back into her memory.

_Amber and Mara were walking to the first class of the day on the last day of school before summer holiday. Amber continued to drone on and on about how Mara should tell Jerome she liked him._

"_Come on, Mara. Just tell him! Do it, or I will." Mara's eyes widened._

"_OK, Ok, I'll tell him! I-in history. Yep, history." Mara reassured. Amber rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever…I'll meet you in maths in just a few seconds, I just need to get something from my locker." Amber said as they stopped by the classroom door. Mara nodded and walked into the classroom alone. _

_Several minutes passed and there was no sign of Amber. Slightly annoyed, with about a minute left before classes started, Mara left the room to go look for Amber. Much to her dismay, she didn't have to look for very long because right outside of the classroom, Amber stood there._

_Talking to Jerome._

_A wave of nausea hit Mara. _Oh no, _she thought, _she told him.

_But Mara walked forward._

"_Hey guys." Mara said. "What are you talking about?" She tried to sound calm, but it was no use. The way Jerome shook his head and waved her away was enough._

_Mara felt her face drain of colour. Now she was certain she told him._

_Mara grabbed Amber's wrist and dragged her away. "You told him, didn't you?" She hissed. Amber raised her hands up in surrender._

"_Hey, don't accuse me! I didn't do anything!" She said as the two girls took their seats. Mara was about to go off into a rant about keeping secrets when Mrs. Andrews came in._

"_Alright class, quiet down. Let's get started, shall we?" Mara crossed her arms on the desk and buried her head into them. _Note to self,_ she thought, _avoid Jerome at all costs.

_It was going to be a long day…_

The same wave of nausea Mara experienced only three days ago came back. On the bright side, she didn't have to see Jerome anymore. On the downside, she knew that he knew how she felt about him, and it will haunt here for the entire summer.

_Bzzz…._

Mara jumped, snapping out of her trance. Mara reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone. _Incoming Call: Jerome _flashed across the screen. _Why would Jerome be calling me? _She thought. Either way, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Mara." Jerome's voice said through the slight crackling of the phone.

"Jerome, why are you calling me?" Mara asked, trying her best not to sound rude.

"Eh, no particular reason, really. Just wondering how your summer holiday is going."

"It's only been three days!" Mara chuckled. "What could have possibly happened in three days?"

"Well, you could have gone to America in three days." Jerome said. "You could also have gone to China, or France, or some other country. You may never know." Mara couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you, Jerome, for proving me wrong." She smiled. "But has anything happened to you in the past three days?"

"Not really, unless you count eating ice cream as interesting."

"Extremely interesting!" Mara joked. It was nice to talk to Jerome again, even though the thoughts of the other day kept flooding back.

"So Mara, I actually called you to talk to you about something else." Oh, no. Not now. Please, not now!

"OK." Mara said in a shaky voice.

"The other day, Amber told me something and…" Here it comes, the end of the world.

"I like you, too." Mara was in shock. Did she just here him correctly?

"Are…Are you serious?"

"As serious as one can be, Mara. Anyway, I have to go. I'll call you later, OK?"

"Er…Ok!" And the line went dead.

Mara laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe it!

Best. Summer. Ever.

**(A/N): Yeah, yeah, not my best, but who cares? Anyway…I have a boyfriend! And this story was based off of a phone call I had with him a while back. Not word for word, but still.**

**Review! =D**


End file.
